M(H)iro
by BoxularTaco-Swan
Summary: "I-I can list at least 10 reasons why you shouldn't do this," Hiro stammered nervously as she backed away from the men trying to beat her up. "One-" the sound of a revving engine cut her off and a moped appeared from the alley's opening and on its seat was her brother; Tadashi. Fem!Hiro inserted into movie, follows movis plot. Enjoy!


Above the Lucky Cat Café, a girl sat at her desk staring at her computer screen. This was her "looking for trouble" scrolling position.

"Bot fights, bot fights..." She muttered as she scrolled down the cite. At the sound of a nearby door opening, the girl exited the web-cite and brought a physics book close to her face pretending to read it. Just as she put her feet on the desk, her bedroom door opened and in walked a tall, black-haired boy with a snap-back hat on his head, a satchel thrown over his shoulder, and a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, Tadashi," The girl greeted him with a gap-toothed smile and innocently wide brown eyes. "You're back early."

"'Sup, Miro." Tadashi greeted.

She frowned and glared at the boy.

Tadashi chuckled and put his hands up in defense,"Sorry, _Hiro._" He corrected himself and Hiro smirked and turned back to her text book.

"What are you reading there, Sis?" Tadashi asked.

"Physics." Hiro shrugged.

"Upside-down?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

Hiro stared at her brother wide-eyed and she chuckled nervously. "Heh, you caught me." She let the text book slip from her grasp and she held up a comic book with a front cover full of dangerous looking robots.

"That's what I thought." Tadashi smiled and ruffled his sister's already messy black hair and Hiro tried to swat her brother's hand away with a laugh. "You know, this is how I usually find you right before you run off to a bot fight." Tadashi said and poked his sister's shoulder.

Hiro mock-gasped and placed a hand over her heart, "Me? Bot fighting? That is the most ludicrous assumption I've eve-" Hiro started, then she caught sight of her brother's deadpan look directed at her. "Gosh, you're such a mother hen." Hiro huffed and leaned back into her desk chair.

Tadashi left Hiro for his side of the room separated by an opaque paper screen, so they both had some sort of privacy. Tadashi's side was much more clean and organized than Hiro's, Tadashi's books were all on shelves, his desk always clear, and his bed was always made. Hiro's room was completely the opposite with her books everywhere but the shelves, her desk top scattered with bits and pieces of robot kits and the occasional book, and her rumpled mess of a bed next to her desk. After a few minuets of silence from both sides of the room, Tadashi's phone rang, startling Hiro enough to make her drop her comic.

"Sorry, sorry." Tadashi apologized and answered his phone, "Hello?... Honey, hey! What's up?" Hiro heard Tadashi ask and her face contorted in disgust at the name her brother called the person, most likely a girl, on the other end. She picked up her comic and tried to ignore her brother's conversation,"Whoa, really?... What did he do that for?... Right now? I'm kind of... Alright, alright! I'll be over in a minuet. See you." Tadashi opened the paper screen and appeared wearing his hat and carrying his bag.

"Could you not call your girlfriend pet names in my presence? Its disgusting." Hiro said monotonously, her nose still buried in her comic book.

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck as the tips of his ears reddened, "S-she's not my girlfriend." He stammered.

"Uh-huh." Hiro drawled and turned a page.

"She really isn't."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Tadashi sighed and tugged at the tip of his sister's comic so she could see him, "I'm heading back to the lab for a while, I expect to see you here when I get back." He said sternly.

Hiro shrugged and lifted her book back up, "Alright." She said flippantly.

Tadashi moved her book once again, "That means; no bot fighting. Got it?"

Hiro stood and reached up for Tadashi's shoulders to push him towards their bedroom door next to the hooks on the wall where they kept their jackets, hats, or, in Tadashi's case, moped helmet. "Okay, okay, I've got it; no bot fights. Its been drilled into my head enough already."

"And have you ever listened?" Tadashi retorted with a smirk on his face.

Hiro placed her brother's moped helmet in his hands and pushed him closer towards the door, "Once or twice." She shrugged nonchalantly, "Now go, your girlfriend's waiting for you." Hiro said and pushed Tadashi out the door and shut it before he could deny what she said. Hiro pressed her ear to the door to hear her brother's receding footsteps, then the creak of the stairs leading down to the café. She dashed over to the window and carefully scanned the streets below for any sign of Tadashi, after a few minuets Hiro's eyes landed on her brother riding his moped out onto the road and in the direction of his college.

"I thought he'd never leave." Hiro snarked and hopped onto her desk chair. "Alright, back to business." She said and re-opened her bot fight search engine. After nearly twenty minuets of scrolling she found one in one of the shadier parts of town, wouldn't be one of the nicest places to fight in but it paid good money. After stuffing her pockets with her life-savings and grabbing Megabot, a battlebot she put together with magnetic bearing survos that took her months to make, Hiro dashed down one level to find her aunt, Aunt Cass, nowhere in sight. '_Probably still in the café.' _She thought. Still she tried to sneak out as quietly as she could and made it out just in time to hop onto the bus heading towards the part of town she needed to be in. As she rode, the sky darkened and the surrounding buildings grew dirtier and more run down, Hiro gulped when she looked out her window and saw a group of tough-looking men wearing bandannas and tank tops patrolling one side of the road and a few of them were carrying metal pipes. She really did not want to get on her opponent's, or anyone else's around here, bad-side.

Once she saw the alley between two Japanese restaurants where the bot fight would be held, Hiro pulled the wire to stop the bus.

"What are you doing in this side of town, kid?" The elderly bus driver asked Hiro with genuine curiosity and worry.

Hiro turned to him with an innocent smile on her face, "Oh, I'm just going to meet some friends." She said breezily and, hopefully, believably.

"Alright." The man said and turned back towards the windshield. "Better not be doing anything illegal." He grumbled as Hiro stepped off the bus and into the busy alley.

Hiro zipped up her hoodie, checked to make sure her money was deep inside her pockets and made her way towards the highly illegal activities at the end of the alley.


End file.
